The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of electronic devices suitable for wear and more specifically relates to a wearable mobile device system.
2. Description of Related Art
Individuals in modern society have the advantage of the ready availability of a variety of technological devices. Such electronic devices used for communication may include computers, laptops, smart phones, smartwatches and the like. A smartwatch is a computerized wristwatch with functionality that is enhanced beyond timekeeping. While early models performed basic tasks, such as calculations, translations, and game-playing, modern smartwatches are effectively ‘wearable’ computers. Many smartwatches run mobile apps, while a smaller number of models run a mobile operating system and function as portable media players, offering playback of FM radio, audio, and video files.
Like other computers, a smartwatch may collect information from internal or external sensors. A smartwatch may control, or retrieve data from, other instruments or computers and some may support wireless technologies. Conventional wristwatch computers may simply serve as a front end for a remote system, as in the case of watches utilizing cellular technology or Wi-Fi. However, conventional smartwatches may be bulky and inconveniently oriented for use. Further, it may desirable that the technology not replace existing watches. A suitable solution is desirable.
Several attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in International and U.S. Pat., Pub. and Design Pat. Nos. WO2014161456 to Hongming Jiang; 2013/0300578 to Kaoru Uchida; D703,204 to Martin Riddiford et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 8,985,442 to Tiger T G Zhou et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 9,002,420 to Ram Pattikonda et al.; 2015/0078144 to Renxiao Gong; CN204031248 to Lvyan Ju et al.; 2014/0045547 to Suresh Singamsetty et al.; CN103135440 to Pack Into; U.S. Pat. No. 8,275,327 to Kyung-Hack Yi et al.; 2009/0069045 to Ta-Peng Cheng; U.S. Pat. No. 8,773,847 to Huiseob Byun et al.; WO2005103846 to Jean Michel Baroche; 2009/0231960 to Gavin James Hutcheson; 2010/0146463 to Shi-yun Cho et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 9,037,098 to Barry Nadler et al. This art is representative of electronic devices suitable for wear. However, none of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Preferably, a wearable mobile device system should provide users with an alternative to conventional smartwatches and, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable wearable mobile device system to avoid the above-mentioned problems.